The Becoming of a King
by NarutoCraze
Summary: In Helm's Deep,Aragorn went through many struggles.But what he did not realize,was that these struggles at Helm's Deep and beyond,was bringing the king in him,out!
1. Preparing for Battle

Black and shadow filled Helm's Deep, the land, and sky. Men were preparing for, maybe, the last battle of their lives. King Theoden was desperate. Deep in thought he was, knowing, this could be the end for the men, women, and children of Edoras. Though, he had strong faith in his men, he knew the fate of all of them rested in the hands of Aragorn son of Arathorn.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Sitting on the stone floor of Helm's Deep, Aragorn was mentally preparing for battle. He was also watching a young boy, maybe twelve, thirteen years of age, pick a sword to battle with against the Uruk-hai. The boy was nervous.  
  
"He is only a mere child." Aragorn said quietly to himself. "What does he know about battling foul creatures like this? What does he know about battling at all?" The boy saw Aragorn looking at him. In the ranger's deep eyes, he, though only so young, saw a mighty leader; a king, even.  
  
"Let me see your sword." Aragorn commanded softly to the young lad. The boy walked slowly towards the ranger, handing him his sword with no thought at all. Aragorn observed it with great detail, gripping it in his hand, doing a few movements with it. Finally, he handed it back to the boy with reassuring words.  
  
"You have a good sword. It will help you much." The boy nodded, knowing that he could trust Aragorn's words.  
  
"Thank you, Lord Aragorn.", the boy replied with a slight confident smile. Aragorn nodded his head and the boy walked away.  
  
Getting up off the cold floor, Aragorn walked to the deeps of the fortress, looking for his companions. He found them getting suited in armor. Legolas in a shining mail, bow and quiver full of arrows on his back, was trying to help poor Gimli fit into the armor that belonged to the men of Rohan.  
  
"You don't mean to tell me that they have no armor fit for a sturdy dwarf?" Gimli exclaimed.  
  
Legolas laughed as Gimli's Rohan mail clinked and dragged the mail across the stone floor as he tried to walk. Gimli, frustrated now, threw off the mail and grabbed just a helmet.  
  
"This will do just fine. I am a strong, sturdy dwarf after all! I need no armor except my own dwarf-made!"  
  
Aragorn came up to the both of them, smiling at Gimli because of the scene he made over the Rohan armor. But then, his smile became a grim expression as he began to walk away.  
  
Legolas ran up to Aragorn, needing to talk with him.  
  
"Aragorn! You do not seriously think that these untrained men, some even small boys with no war experience at all, can possibly stand against the Uruk-hai. They do not know what they stand up against. Ten thousand is Sauruman's army! It is suicide! They will die!"  
  
"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn replied harshly, angry with the elf's words. He walked away calmly, holding his frustration to himself. Legolas just stared after his companion. Then, he finally realized. Aragorn was becoming a leader...a king.  
  
Away in another room, Aragorn prepared himself for the war that was coming. He was in deep thought for few minutes. He realized the burden that was upon him. Many lives counted on him. He knew some of what Legolas had said was true. There were not enough men to go against Sauruman's army. But, he would lead them. He would guide them. And if it came, he would die as one of them. For he knew, hew was their leader. Though, he did not know, he was also being viewed as their king.  
  
Aragorn walked quickly to the outer wall where all the men were standing. He was looking for King Theoden to talk to him about something. Finally, he found him with his bodyguard, Hama, looking into the dark land, knowing this would be remembered in history forever: The Battle of Helm's Deep.  
  
"Theoden! They will be here soon. We need to put all the archers up at the front wall. They will be waiting. Though, they will not shoo-"  
  
"Lord Aragorn! Are you trying to tell me where I should put my men? I am a well-known general and am highly experienced at battling. They shall listen to my orders."  
  
"Yes, I know that. But-"  
  
"I am their king. You are not."  
  
"You are there king, and I do not wish to be. I shall control them at the front wall of Helm's Deep. Control them how you wish back here." Aragorn said grimly, directing his comments straight into King Theoden's eyes.  
  
A blaze was in Aragorn's eyes. He finally turned away from Theoden and walked to the outer wall to give the men there orders. He came to his position quickly and gathered the men around him.  
  
"Good men of Rohan! Upon us is open war with Sauruman and his foul creatures, the Uruk-hai! Many of you, I know, have lost loved ones: wives, children, fathers, mothers, to his dark will. This day is your day of taking the lives of the foul creatures that stole those you whom you loved. Be brave. Help each other out. Depend on each other. I shall direct you from here. You king is in control of the back. This time, I will be your leader."  
  
Cheers came from every man and did not stop until the signal from Aragorn.  
  
All men set up into their postions, waiting for battle. Because of Aragorn's speech, none were nervous. All were confident in their leader.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Two hours had passed. The Uruk-hai could now be seen in the close distance. Tension began to rise again. Hope and faith were starting to be lost by men. Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn stood side by side. Suddenly, Legolas rose straighter, sensing something. He turned to Aragorn alert.  
  
"Nad no ennnas! (Something's out there!)" Legoals said to Aragorn, using his elvin eyes to search the dark land of what he felt.  
  
"They are here?" Aragorn asked alerted.  
  
"It is not the Uruk-hai. It is something else." Legolas repied.  
  
Suddenly, a look-out guard shouted.  
  
"I see something! They are coming to the gate! Hold the gate!"  
  
So? Did you like it? I hope so. I shall continue my story soon! Keep checking back for the next chapters!!! Please review! 


	2. The Alliance

"I see something! They are coming to the gate! Hold the gate!"  
  
Chaos sprang everywhere at the words of the look-out guard. The men panicked; fear now coming to their minds that the moment had come, the Uruk-hai were here.  
  
Aragorn sprinted towards the window overlooking the land. He saw shadows moving towards the gate. But, for some reason, fear was not what Aragorn felt. He remembered the words Legolas had told him:  
  
"Nad no ennnas! (Something's out there!)" "It is not the Uruk-hai. It is something else."  
  
As Aragorn searched the shadows, it became more clear. They were not the Uruk-hai.  
  
"Archers! Get ready!" King Theoden shouted, disobeying Aragorn's wishes of him only being in charge of the back army.  
  
"No! Hold your fire! It is not the Uruk-hai!" Aragorn shouted.  
  
"You dare go against my order?" Theoden yelled, angry at Aragorn's defying of him.  
  
"They are not the Uruk-hai! They are elves! Elves from Lothlorien! Open the gate for them!"  
  
"Elv-" But before King Theoden could finish, the gate was being opened for their allies. Coming in, their golden hair flowed freely under their helms. Marching two by two, they filed behind each other, holding torches of flame for light when they had traveled. Aragorn ran quickly to meet them.  
  
"Aragorn, son of Arathorn, here our paths cross again." The leader of the Lothlorien elves said.  
  
"Yes, Haldir. But also the paths of men and elves meet once again to go up against the dark of Mordor. Not has an allegiance of men and elves together has been formed since the dark days of Sauron." Aragorn replied with an innocent smile on his dark face.  
  
"My only regret, now, is that we come together again in, what might be, another dark day." Haldir grimly said, though a smile eventually came upon his face.  
  
With one look, Haldir's army positioned themselves in war stance. Men stood beside elves. Elves stood beside men. This must be a sign that things were changing; for the good, and yet for the bad, also.  
  
Now, the alliance of men and elves doubled the army. But, this was still not enough. Not even nearly enough. Aragorn knew this. He knew this would be the hardest battle in his life; in the life of every man and elf. Everyone was counting on him. This happened before. After Gandalf's departure, it was Aragorn who everyone looked to guide them. With his guidance, everything went amiss. After all, it was HIS fault that Merry and Pippin were captured by the Uruk-hai. It was HIS fault that Frodo felt he must take The Ring to Mordor alone. It was HIS fault that Boromir died. If only he had caught the hobbits before the Uruk-hai did. If only he had met up with Frodo and went with him or held him up until the rest of the fellowship came. If only he had paid more attention to Boromir, he would have known that The Ring was testing him and maybe he could have stopped it. He could have prevented Boromir from being seized with madness. He could have prevented his.....death.  
  
"Everyone is counting on me." Aragorn thought to himself. "If I make a mistake, everything could fall apart. All depends on me. Everything. Everyone. Gimli, Legolas, everybody, depends on me. I cannot let them down. I will not let them down."  
  
Aragron fell back into his spot where he would direct until the fighting really started. Legolas saw him coming and prepared the words in his mind that he was to tell Aragorn.  
  
"You will not let them down. I am sorry for doubting these people, your people. They will come through. As you will, too. You are these people's leader. You are their king, Aragorn. You are their king." Legolas added with a soft smile.  
  
Aragorn studied the face of his elvish companion and returned the smile.  
  
"And you Legolas, will not let them down either. For they depend on you as well as me. I will not let you down. That I swear. I will not let my people down. We shall get through this. All of us shall get through this." Aragorn said with a soft tone.  
  
Legolas realized it was happening before his eyes. His leader, his friend, was becoming a king.  
  
All stared out in the dark abyss. It was lighted with shadows coming near. They were near. On the shoulders of men and elves were felt drops of rain. It became heavy quickly. The lightening struck near by, lighting the sky and the ground. It lit the faces of the Uruk-hai which could now be seen by the eyes of men and elves. The rain was now strong, starting to flood the grounds. It was coming. The beginning of the battle between the allegiance of the men and elves (and dwarf!) and the Uruk-hai was about to begin.  
  
I hope the second chapter has been even better! Please continue to check in for the third chapter which is coming REAL soon! Also, please review!!! ^_^ 


	3. It Has Begun

Shadow surrounded Helm's Deep as the rain poured in and the lightning lit the sky. Battle was before the men and elves, waiting to erupt. All was silent in the fortress. Outside the walls, the ground flooded, leaving the footprints of the Uruk-hai fresh.  
  
Outside the fortress's wall, the Uruk-hai arrived. Strong they were, and strong they showed. Pain was not known to them. They knew nothing except murder and orders from Sauruman. Ten thousand stood with their weapons pointed towards the black sky; they were waiting.  
  
The Uruk-hai began to chant loudly. What they said, could not be translated. For only Aragorn and Legolas knew the language of Mordor, but did not want the others to know the cold words in the song of the Uruk- hai. As the chanting went on, they became more and more aggressive: now beating their weapons harshly against the ground. But, none attacked until given the order by their leader.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Behind the outer wall, Aragorn and the others watched intently. The archers, both men and elves, had their bow out and arrows ready. When the Uruk-hai began the beating of their weapons, the archers took aim.  
  
"No! Hold you fire!" Aragorn commanded.  
  
The rain continued to beat down upon the defenders of Helm's Deep. It began to slowly weaken them. An archer, nervous, let go his arrow.  
  
"Hold your fir-"But he did not finish.  
  
That was the signal; the Uruk-hai no longer hesitated attacking. The war between the alliance of men and elves and the Uruk-hai had begun.  
  
A horrible yell came from Ugluk, the Uruk-hai's commander. Immediately, the orcs and Uruk-hai ran forth towards the outer wall. Aragorn gave the signal and the word to the archers.  
  
" Uur! (Fire!)" The elvish arrows were the first to come over Aragorn's head. The frontline of the charging orcs down. In the minds of the races, they wanted to rejoice, but they knew this was only the beginning. Another line of orcs came, this time they succeeded in their plan.  
  
"No!" yelled Aragorn. "Get the ladders down! Slay any who come up! Kick the ladders down!"  
  
The men tried, but there was just too many. Soon, hoards of orcs and Uruk-hai were swarming on the outer wall of Helm's Deep. Many had already gotten inside the outer wall. Aragorn pulled gleaming Anduril from its sheath. He charged at the orcs and Uruk-hai coming up from the ladders. The charging of Aragorn inspired the men and elves; it gave them reassurance. For they had Aragorn, son of Arathorn, leading them.  
  
Aragorn heard the clear yell of the Ugluk. The orcs had begun to shoot flaming arrows at the men and elves battling.  
  
"Get down!" a yell from a Rohan man. Aragorn looked up to see the fiery arrows coming down upon the Rohan people; for most the elves had gone down to help the men who had to deal with the orcs inside. The arrows kept coming, killing the people, killing Aragorn's people. It seemed as though the battling would never end. More and more orcs and Uruk-hai sprang up the ladder, swords in their black hands. And arrows flew down in to the people, killing them easily.  
  
"This is too much. I do not know how long we shall last." Aragorn thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly, a great noise was heard over the wall. The orcs had a catapult with them. They were loading their mechanism with great boulders that had been set afire. A count was made and at the command of Ugluk, the boulders were thrown forth at Helm's Deep and its refugees. Aragorn was the first to catch the boulder in the air before it landed.  
  
"Get down!" he shouted. Though, many did not hear him. And that would cost their lives. It was probably two minutes between every boulder being launched. As Aragorn fought, hope began to fade. Hope in the eyes of men and elves was being destroyed. Aragorn's faith in himself, began to disappear.  
  
"I swore to protect these people; to be there leader. I am starting to fail them. Many have lost their lives because I was not quick enough to be there. But, I will not give up. These are.....my people. I will sacrifice myself and my strength for my people."  
  
As Aragorn continued to fight, his thoughts of protecting his people began to give him strength again. His hope rose, little by little. He began to slay twice as many orcs as before. As he continued, Aragorn did not realize what the orcs and Uruk-hai were doing. These creatures up here, they were only a distraction. And Aragorn realized it too late.  
  
Please continue to look forward to the next parts of the Battle of Helm's Deep! I promise you'll like it! Please review!^_^ 


	4. Becoming a Leader

Aragorn did not realize what the orcs and Uruk-hai had planned. The creatues up here were only a mere distraction. And Aragorn realized it too late.  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas cried out. "They're trying to take down the entrance door which leads to the Glittering Caves where the women and children are! Come quick! We cannot hold them too long, Aragorn!"  
  
At Legolas's words, Aragorn sprinted down the stone steps to where the Rohan men were barricading the door. The Uruk-hais' plan worked. The orcs were to distract the humans while the Uruk-hai broke the door. However, that was not all they had in mind.  
  
When Aragorn finally reached the entrance door, the only thing between the Uruk-hai entering were men and barrels, and weapons holding against the door with all their strength. But, they were weakening by the second and could not hold long. There was so much chaos going on, Aragorn could not think straight. Then, he finally came upon the only choice that would work: the only way that these men could keep their lives. However, it could also be the end of Aragorn's life.  
  
"Hold the door for as long as you can. I will go outside and rid as many as I can for you. Do not despair my men. I will not let you down. I will not let down my people!" Aragorn said assuring.  
  
"And I will join you! Gimli the dwarf will not let these good men be taken over by foul creatures of Mordor!" Gimli said, surprising Aragorn. A smile slid across his dark face.  
  
"But it is suicide!" one of the men holding the door said.  
  
"I will not fail you. Not anymore." Aragorn said proudly. "Now Gimli! Come! We will defend Helm's Deep by life or death!"  
  
Gimli let a war yell as him and Aragorn sped to the side entrance of Helm's Deep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Finally, they made it to the side entrance. Quietly and slowly, they crept along the side of the wall until they came to the gap between them and the Uruk-hai. Aragorn stopped and examined it for a minute. Then, he looked back to Gimli worried.  
  
"We must jump to reach them."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Gimli said. He finally got a glance at the gap and slowed down, a slight worry in his dwarven eyes.  
  
"It is a long jump." Aragorn said, knowing what he must do if Gimli was to get across.  
  
Gimli paused for minute. But realized so much depended on him and Aragorn's getting across. He looked up at Aragorn with wide eyes and replied:  
  
"Don't tell the elf."  
  
Aragorn smiled and nodded, making a promise to Gimli. He then picked Gimli up and tossed him to the bridge which led to the entrance that the men of Rohan guarded.  
  
"One for the dwarves!" he shouted and leapt upon the closest Uruk-hai to him. Aragorn then joined him in the fighting. For it were a man and a dwarf fighting against the army of Sauruman. Suddenly, their companion's arrow flew directly between the eyes of an Uruk-hai. Legolas had now joined them.  
  
"Well, it's about time you got here!" Gimli yelled over the hollers of the dying Uruk-hai and orcs.  
  
"I was delayed. How many so far?" Legolas answered as his elven arrow pierced an Uruk-hai's throat.  
  
"Two!" Gimli replied proudly.  
  
"Ha! Seventeen!" Legolas replied laughing.  
  
Aragorn couldn't help but give a quick smile as he listened to Legolas and Gimli, trying to outdo each other in their killings of orcs and Uruk-hais. Hope was now renewed for Aragorn. It was renewed for everyone. But, the battle was not over yet. Clearing the bridge, Aragorn heard shouting from the other side of the door entrance.  
  
"Lord Aragorn! They are breaking through the water gate! Come quick, Lord Aragorn!"  
  
This, Aragorn was not expecting.  
  
Hope you liked the 4th chapter! Keep checking back for the next! Also, review please! ^_^ 


	5. Look For Me

"Lord Aragorn! They are breaking through the water gate! Come quick, Lord Aragorn!"  
  
This, Aragorn was not expecting.  
  
Quick as he could, he ran towards the water gate, hoping to not be too late. It was there he saw the plot of the Uruk-hai's plan; why they had sent orcs as distractions, why they sent so many to try and break the door. He knew now, what they had planned. Though, he may be too late.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Uruk-hai, clever as they were, had been building a pyramid of explosives at the water gate. Helm's Deep had defended its people so many times before. How then did they find out about the water gate: Helm's Deep's one weakness.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
King Theoden stood in the depth of the fortress, watching his plan go to failure. Yet, he too pondered how did the Uruk-hai know?  
  
"They had attacked surrounding villages and our's to now, but none ever came upon Helm's Deep. None." Theoden stood for a minute, trying to answer his own question when the yell of Gimli was heard.  
  
"King Theoden! Aragorn has sent message to you: Get the woman, children, and the wounded into the paths of the Glittering Caves! It will take them into the mountains! Hurry! The Uruk-hai hav-"  
  
"I know. But the battle is not over yet. We still can fight! My men are still strong and so is Lord Aragorn and his companions, are they not?" Theoden asked, slightly challenging Aragorn's orders.  
  
Gimli mumbled under his breath, but realized he did not have the time to argue. Any minute, the explosives would destroy the water gate; letting in all Uruk-hai and orcs to slay all. Gimli yelled Aragorn's order again, and sprinted towards the water gate to hold and slay any creature of Mordor that come through.  
  
"Grima!" Theoden shouted, finally coming upon the answer. "Grimi was a slave for Sauruman! He knew all of Helm's Deep when poisoning my mind. Then it is.....my fault." King Theoden said regretfully.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The pyramid of explosives against the water gate was completed. The last component needed was the suicidal Uruk-hai to set it off.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn commanded, seeking the elf.  
  
Legolas sprang forward, black blood covering his side and left arm.  
  
"We need the bow of Galadriel!" he yelled.  
  
Legolas reached back quickly, grabbing one of the last elvish arrows he had now from his quiver. At that moment, the suicidal Uruk-hai sprinted forward towards the explosives with all its strength. It saw Legolas aiming and pushed even harder. Legolas's hand let go the arrow in the air, heading for the throat of the Uruk-hai with the fire in its hands. However, the Uruk-hai made it first. A horrific explosion was witnessed by every living thing at Helm's Deep. The body of the suicidal Uruk-hai was thrown in every direction as well as the metal from the water gate. The pathway of the water gate to the depths of Helm's Deep was now clear.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inside the fortress, water poured in; as did the Uruk-hai. Innocent men fighting for their king were slew by either the Uruk-hai or the water. Hollers from the men were heard in every direction. The war cries of the Uruk-hai were stronger than ever now. All hope was lost.  
  
Aragorn made his way back into Helm's Deep; he would fight until the end, until his end. These were his people, and his people he would defend. Though, faith began to slide out him quickly. Aragorn stood, now covered in mud and the Uruk-hai's dark blood, with now no hope at all. The light of the new day was rising. Aragorn lifted his head to meet its gaze.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"On the lighting of the fifth day, look for towards the East." Gandalf said as he mounted his horse to go on an errand.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"The fifth day..towards the East." Aragorn said, drifting off in his thoughts. He sprang towards the window to look out to the East. He had come.  
  
I hope you liked the 5th chapter even more! Look forward to the next one SOON! Please review! ^_^ 


	6. Gandalf's Coming and Aragorn's Realizing

"The fifth day...towards the East." Aragorn said, drifting off in his thoughts. He sprang towards the window to look towards the East. He had come.  
  
  
  
The sun rose over the hill that was seen at the East. At the top of the hill, Gandalf the White came galloping down on Shadowfax; behind him, hundreds of the men that were banished from Rohan in the days of Grima Wormtongue. He led them down the hill to the worn Uruk-hai.  
  
Instantly, a smile came to Aragorn's face. As Gandalf's army made it to the outer wall of Helm's Deep, Aragorn caught the face of the wizard; a smile was on it.  
  
"My men of Rohan! Gandalf the White has brought an army of your fellow warriors that were once banished in the times of Wormtongue, but have returned in favor and pride of honoring you. Come my men! Let us join them! Let us join them in the end of The Battle of Helm's Deep!" Aragorn said excitingly, pride and hope adding to the light beaming from him.  
  
A war cry came from the warriors of Rohan as they charged behind their leader, their king.  
  
"Come my friends! Follow behind King Aragorn!" a cry was heard from one of the men.  
  
"The king has returned!" Another shouted.  
  
A smile grew across Gimli and Legolas's face as they heard the men shout: "King Aragorn has come!" Legolas knew, the king had finally come.  
  
Behind their king, the men charged to the Uruk-hai with their fellow companions beside them. As Aragorn slew another, he saw the fair face of Eomer. For a quick second, Aragorn could have sworn he saw Eomer nod his head to Aragorn and lip-say: "King Aragorn has come."  
  
The sun was now raised and The Battle of Helm's Deep had ended; the victory belonged to the men of Rohan. Around them lay the bleeding, dead bodies of Uruk-hai and orc. Legolas and Gimli met up with Aragorn and Gandalf on the outer wall. Legolas had blood smeared upon his left side and arm, a gash had been made above his brow. Blood dripped over his blue, elven eye, yet he still stood strong; for he had a reason. Gimli came with only a long cut across left cheek and a slit in the leg of his pants where his blood had dried on it.  
  
"Forty-two, Master Legolas!" Gimli said proudly.  
  
"You have passed my score by one, but I do not hold you against it." Legolas replied with a smile.  
  
Aragorn laughed at the two friends, his two companions that had followed him through thick and thin, his friends. Gandalf shook his head, laughing softly at the elf and dwarf. Then he turned his head to Aragorn and said:  
  
"You are a true leader...even have the bravery and intelligence of a king." He hinted to Aragorn, then changing the subject quickly.  
  
Aragorn looked at Gandalf curiously, trying to figure his riddle, though he knew deep inside the answer.  
  
"Now that Sauruman's army has been defeated and Rohan is safe for the time being, we must head to the tower of Isengard, where Sauruman awaits for his army to return. Though, he shall find only us."  
  
"And I shall be joining you." King Theoden said, interrupting and surprising the company.  
  
"Let it be then. We head to Isengard now. Mount your best horse, for this shall be a long journey. Isengard is leagues away." Gandalf said grimly.  
  
At that last word, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and King Theoden set off for the tower of Isengard, where Sauruman awaited and would not be expecting.  
  
As for Aragorn, he joined Gandalf and the rest to head for Isengard. In his journey, the throne of Gondor would wait forever for its king's reuturn, for Aragorn's return. And Aragorn is beginning to grasp his past and present now. He knows what he must do.  
  
Well, this is the end of Aragorn's story for now. Though, I have one more chapter for you to look forward to. It is The Lost Chapter. A chapter of Aragorn's life; it's coming soon! PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^_^ 


	7. The Lost Chapter: Aragorn's Death

This chapter is what I call "The Lost Chapter." It contains 3 parts to it: Part One: Aragorn's Death, Part Two: Heading to Helm's Deep, and Part Three: The Arrival of the People's Leader. It recalls what happened to Aragorn BEFORE The Battle of Helm's Deep and his return to the fortress. It recalls his thoughts on what happened; Legolas, Gimli, and King Theoden's thoughts about it; and the people's reaction when he appears at the fortress of Helm's Deep! Enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Before, the plains of Rohan had been storming with orcs and the wargs of Mordor. Now, their bleeding bodies surrounded the fighters.  
  
The yell of Gimli was heard as he slay another orc. The swift arrows from Legolas's bow hit his target every time. The cries of orcs and the smell of their dark blood filled the air.  
  
Aragorn's sword, Anduril, gleamed as he drove it into an orc. As he pulled his sword out, he did not see or hear the warg running towards him. It collided, knocking Aragorn to his feet. Trying to stab the foul creature, Aragorn did not realize the distance between them and the edge of the cliff. It came too near. And in that split second, Aragorn disappeared over the cliff.  
  
The battle was over. Around all, the stench of death lingered. Though also, the scent of victory was there. Gimli, strong and sturdy, still lived up to his description, although a slight tiring was in his dark eyes. Legolas stood, quiver almost empty of arrows, with no scratches or gashes on his fair, light skin. All of King Theoden's men, including Theoden himself, were worn.  
  
King Theoden sighed relief that the battle was over. He searched his men, seeing who had, unfortunately lost. His eyes widened when he couldn't find him.  
  
"Where is Aragorn?" Theoden asked concerning, his eyes searching the ground for any trace. Legolas's blue, elven eyes widened with fear as he scanned, looking for his friend. He was not there.  
  
A harsh laughter came from an orc, hanging to life by a few breaths.  
  
"Your friend has met his death." Gimli and Legolas turned angrily towards the orc. Legolas's once soft, blue eyes now blazed with anger. Gimli could not hold his rage as well as his elf friend. He sprinted towards the orc, axe ready in his hand.  
  
"Do not lie, foul creature of Mordor!" Gimli yelled, now holding his axe at the black, bleeding neck of the orc.  
  
"The warg proved stronger," laughed the orc. "He fell past the edge of the cliff trying to resist." The orc began laughing again. Gimli pulled up his axe, about to let go and behead the orc; however, his chance passed with the orc giving out with the last laugh.  
  
Legolas stood in shock, still turning his head from side to side, searching for his leader, his friend. He stepped lightly to the cliff's edge, praying to Galadriel that his instincts were wrong.  
  
A small, silver object gleaming in the sun light, caught Legolas's eye.  
  
"This cannot be...." His voice trailed off. It was Arwen's jewel to Aragorn; it was their promise of love to each other. Legolas held the treasure in his fair hand, unable to grip the death of Aragorn, son of Arathorn.  
  
"Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen)." Legolas closed his hand, the jewel still in his palm. He walked back to Gimli and King Theoden with sorrowful, blue eyes. Gimli bowed his head, knowing the truth: Aragorn was gone.  
  
Everyone remaining from the battle mounted their horses to go forth to Helm's Deep. Riding along, the only sound heard was the horses' feet, galloping hard through the plains of Rohan. Legolas could not concentrate. His thoughts were only on the event that had happened. He could grasp: Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to Isildur, Elfstone, wielder of Anduril, had met his death.  
  
I hope you enjoyed the 1st part of "The Lost Chapter"! Please review!!! ^_^ 


	8. The Lost Chapter: Heading to Helm's Deep

Riding along, the only sounds heard was the horses' feet, galloping hard through the plains of Rohan. Legolas could not concentrate. His thoughts were only on the event that had happened. He could not grasp it: Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to Isildur, Elfstone, wielder of Anduril, had met his death.  
  
  
  
Gimli rode in silence behind the elf. His mind had wondered back to moments with Aragorn: when they had first met at the Council of Elrond, his words to Frodo.....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"By my life or death, I will protect you. You have my sword."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Then his mind crept into the darks of Moria, where the fellowship lost Gandalf. He could slightly remember any specific detail, but there was one thing he could remember: the face of Aragorn as he watched his friend fall into the shadows of Moria with the Balrog....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Fly, you fools!" was the wizard's last words as he fell into blackness.  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted as he tried to jump from the company to the edge where Gandalf disappeared. Boromir caught the hobbit before he could even get a foot away.  
  
Aragorn's eyes widened as he watched the wizard fall, until you could see him no longer. He stood still, as if all muscles in his dark body had no more strength left to work.  
  
  
  
"Aragorn!" Boromir shouted, as he and the rest of the company fled up the steps to the light of day.  
  
A minute later, Aragorn came out of the mines of Moria, shock still in his grey eyes. Though, as everyone wept, he stood strong, holding his emotions in him. He was the one who had rounded them up and gave them hope once again, even if it were a little.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Now Gimli had came upon, in his memories, the shores in off the Great River, where Boromir had been lost. Though Gimli did not know what words had been traded between Aragorn and Boromir, in his last breaths. He had come when the ranger was knelt over his friend, silent as the woods which they were in. Through his sadness, Aragorn still stood strong.  
  
Afterwards, Aragorn had helped in the carrying of Boromir's body to the canoe, in which it would be carried down the Great River, where no orc, Uruk-hai, or warg could disturb his bones for eternity. Through everything, Aragorn was the one who had the most hope of the three who remained....  
  
"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Legolas said, pushing the boat into the river. When Aragorn did not respond, the elf stopped and paused, studying the ranger.  
  
"You mean not to follow them?" Legolas asked innocently.  
  
"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn replied softly.  
  
  
  
"Then it has all been in vain. The fellowship has failed." Gimli interrupted, angered.  
  
Aragorn got up off the stone he was sitting on, coming over to his two companions. He put his arm on their shoulders and replied:  
  
"Not if we hold true to each other."  
  
A pause was held between the three, then Aragorn finished.  
  
"We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we still have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some orc!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gimli could no longer think. It was too grievous for him. For his leader, his captain, his friend was gone. He was defeated so easily by a warg. A WARG! To think that they would no longer see the leader of men anymore was more than Gimli, and Legolas, could bear. It was just too much.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Finally, the company made it to the mighty fortress of Helm's Deep. The women, children, and others had already made it. Riding along, Gimli unfortunately looked for Lady Eowyn to give her the news. She found him first.  
  
She looked around, first coming up to her beloved uncle, King Theoden.  
  
"So few have returned." she said, searching the men riding in.  
  
"For we have lost many to defend my people from being attacked. Many have paid for defendng their people." Theoden replied with grim eyes.  
  
Gimli walked up to Eowyn, his eyes full of sorrow. She looked at him innocently, knowing something was wrong. She smiled though, it quickly turned to a frown when she could not find him.  
  
"Ma'am,"  
  
"Where is Lord Aragorn?"  
  
"He fell." Gimli replied, sorrow coming to his eyes even stronger. Eowyn caught herself from falling over. She gasped for her breath as a few seconds past; although to her, it seemed like ages. She could not comprehend this. Aragorn had fallen; then man she had met, the man she had only known for a little while, the man she began to love. Her eyes searched round everything; she came upon her uncle, worry on his mind. He met her gaze, knowing what she thought.  
  
I hope you're enjoying "The Lost Chapter" so far! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! And look forward to the third and FINAL part of "The Lost Chapter" and the end to "The Becoming of a King" Again, PLEASE REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE OR DISLIKE IT!!^_^ 


	9. The Arrival of the People's Leader

Floating down the river was Aragorn; knocked unconscious from the fall and the landing in the river. In the waters he flew by, the rapids increasing the danger and safety of the ranger. For he could do nothing; his fate was in the hands of the river now. It decided whether Aragorn, son of Arathorn, would live to see the light of another day, or maybe to see the end of Middle Earth as it seemed right now.  
  
Eventually, the river led him to a shore where he lay in the bright sun, knowing nothing of the danger he had just survived. As he lay there, he dreamed of unspeakable things, dark things; though, not all were dark. In his light dreams, he saw the fair face of Arwen. She bent down to him, whispering something in the Elvish tongue in his ear. He looked up into her dark eyes, knowing it was not real.  
  
"Go back to sleep," she whispered, leaning forward, pressing her warm lips against his. She rose up, wearing a long, Elvish-made dress.  
  
"This is a dream," Aragorn sighed softly, an innocent expression on his face.  
  
"Then it is a good dream," Arwen replied, bending down again to kiss her love.  
  
Suddenly, Arwen's face disappeared and Aragorn was in blackness once again. But then, another face appeared, one he did not expect. It was the face of the shield maiden of Rohan, Eowyn. She was staring into his grey eyes, coming close to him. When she finally was in front of him, her hands reached out to touch his face. He did not pull away. Instead, he surprisingly leaned forward towards her. Coming close to her face, he whispered:  
  
"This cannot be...."  
  
She still held his face in her warm hands, smiling gently. Then pulling him close, their lips met. Aragorn stirred and pulled away.  
  
"Aniron Undomiel," he said gently to Eowyn. She looked at him puzzled and he finally translated it to the tongue of men.  
  
"I desire Evenstar....Arwen, daughter of Elrond." Eowyn looked up with bright eyes. She smiled again and nodded her head, though sadness was deep in her blue eyes. She walked away and the blackness took Aragorn once more. His last vision was a dark one. He was back in the Wild, where the band of Uruk-hai had captured Merry and Pippin, and where Frodo and Sam had left for Mordor alone.  
  
He was there when the hobbits were running from the Uruk-hai. He could see everything that was happening; though, he was invisible to them. He watched as the hobbits were surrounded on both sides. Aragorn cried out, but then saw Boromir charging forth, tackling the Uruk-hai that was about to slay the hobbits. He saw everything that had went on. As Boromir slayed the Uruk-hai, one by one, he did not notice the one coming up over the hill. Aragorn looked up, seeing the Uruk-hai load the bow with a black-feathered arrow, aiming at Boromir. Aragorn stood in horror, knowing what was to happen next. The arrow was shot and Boromir was hit. He stumbled once, but still battling the Uruk-hai. Another arrow was fired and hit Boromir in his stomach. He paused for a minute. Letting a yell, he swung his sword once more, killing another Uruk-hai. The last arrow was let go. Boromir stumbled forward and fell. He did not get up this time.  
  
At that moment, Aragorn was stirred by something. He wearily opened his eyes, not being able to hardly move. For it was his faithful companion and friend, Brego, at his side, nuzzling him. Brego bent down as Aragorn reached for the mane. Slowly, and with the help of Brego, Aragorn was up on his horse and being carried away form the river's shoreline.  
  
Across the plains they rode a day's ride. Aragorn, weary and hurt, rode Brego across Rohan to go to Helm's Deep. As he rode, his eyes searched the land.  
  
Finally, he came to a cliff overlooking a valley to the west and Helm's Deep to the east. At the west, it seemed like small shadows were moving quickly towards the direction of Helm's Deep. He recognized immediately: it was the Uruk-hai, ten thousand at least were Sauruman's army. Not more than a minute did Aragorn study them. Off he was to Helm's Deep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Open the gates! It is Lord Aragorn! He has returned!" a shout was heard from a look-out guard. The gates were opened and Aragorn rode in, saddled upon Brego, weary and hurt. He rode through the tunnels of Helm's Deep, on his way King Theoden. Jumping off of Brego, he headed towards the door which led to Theoden's preparing chamber. Before he made it, Gimli caught him first.  
  
"Where is he? I'm going to kill him!" Gimli gruffed, searching for the ranger.  
  
"Why you should never do that again! You've only got one life and," Gimli's tone turning lighter," bless you my lad! You're alive!"  
  
Gimli threw his arms around the rugged man. Aragorn smiled, patting the dwarf's back then letting go of him, marched towards the doors. Turning around, Legolas stood right in front of Aragorn. He studied him for a minute, then said seriously:  
  
"Le ab dollen. (You're late.)"  
  
His brow creased as he looked over the ranger with cuts and gashes and said:  
  
"You look terrible."  
  
A smile came to Aragorn's face as it did Legolas. Aragorn grabbed his shoulder, shaking the elf friendly, then went past him to talk to Theoden.  
  
  
  
Well, this is the end to "The Lost Chapter" and this is the final end to "The Becoming of a King" I hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!!!^_^ Look forward to more LOTR stories coming VERY soon! Again, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you! ^_^ 


End file.
